summonoidfandomcom-20200213-history
Summonoid (story)
Summonoid is a story about the planet of Summonia. Characters *Pania *Callie (summonoid) *Bubbles *Libra *Serendipity *Yumiko *Summonine *Summonine's assistants *Linette *El-even *Ni-ine *E-eight *Se-even *Si-ix *Fi-ive *Fo-ur (summonoid) *Three-ee *Yunita (summonoid) *Eleven *Fi-fifteen *Seven-seventeen *Summonville Summoners *Systelis *Donutbot *Other Summonoids *Portal *Jacquette *Aveline *Ilia *Bathsua *Fo-ur (Villager) *Yunita (Villager) *Callie (Villager) *Summonoidette *Icona *Posalind *Avelin Story Summonia is a planet of summoners and Villagerians. One day, the summoners decide to make a robot known as a summonoid. Her name was Summonine. However, she wanted to turn everyone into summonoids, and started doing so. Fortunately, she hasn't summonoidized everyone and everything yet. 11 years after Summonine's creation, a villager named Pania was born. Fi-fifteen and Seven-seventeen, two of Pania's future friends, are born as well, a little earlier than Pania. Some time after the 3 Villagerians were born, 2 enemy villagers, later known as Summonine's assistants, or SA's for short, started supporting Summonine. They make two summonoids; Bubbles, and Libra. The SA's choose not to add an expression switch to Bubbles' control panel, since they want her to be completely able to choose for herself, but add one to Libra's, since they want at least one of the 2 summonoids to support Summonine. They disabled Libra's feelings, and as soon as they did, Libra fell under their control. They told her to capture a villager and bring him/her to the summonoidizing chamber to be transformed into a summonoid. Bubbles was able to escape from the lab, and destroyed her own control panel, but at the time she did, Libra was already looking for a villager to summonoidize. She tries to stop Libra, but is too late, since Libra already took the villager to the chamber, and the villager starts to turn into a summonoid. Fortunately, the SA's look away from Libra and then looked at the summonoidizing chamber to see if it's working, allowing Bubbles to destroy Libra's control panel. She then made it look like it was still new and working, so the SA's won't know that Bubbles destroyed Libra's control panel. Libra then regained full control over her thoughts, actions, and feelings. Before the SA's were able to look back at the area Libra was at when she was controlled, the 2 summonoids escaped, and made a hiding place, so the SA's won't find them. 4 ally villager kids, who were escaping from the SA's, then found Bubbles and Libra's hiding place and stay there. Aveline is born some time after Bubbles and Libra's creation. E-eight is also made the same day. 11 to 12 years later, after Bubbles and Libra were made, the ally villager kids have grown up. The SA's decide to make two more summonoids; Serendipity and Yumiko. This time, they choose to add an expression switch to both Serendipity and Yumiko's control panels, so they will be able to control the two summonoids by disabling their feelings. The SA's are able to disable Serendipity's feelings and put her under their control, but while they did, Yumiko escaped. She found Bubbles and Libra's hiding place, and told them about how she wants to be as natural as she can be and have full control over her own actions, thoughts, and feelings. Bubbles, Libra, and their ally villager friends agreed to help Yumiko do so. They started making a disabler, which will prevent the SA's from disabling Yumiko's feelings, thus giving Yumiko full control over her own actions, thoughts, and feelings, as she said to her new friends. One day before they finished making the disabler, however, the SA's decide to disable Yumiko's feelings. Fortunately, the disabler was almost done, and Yumiko was still able to partly control herself. She then managed to break free from the SA's control, allowing her friends to finish making the disabler. When it was finished, Yumiko had full control over her thoughts, actions, and feelings, as she always wanted to. One of Yumiko's villager friends then has a plan to distract the SA's so she, Bubbles, Libra, Yumiko, and the other 3 ally villagers can escape. One of the summonoids has to sneak into the lab and distract the SA's in some way. Bubbles refused, since the SA's know that she doesn't have her control panel anymore. Libra, however, accepted, since Bubbles destroyed her control panel and made it look like it was still working. Libra snuck into the lab, pretending to be controlled. When the SA's came, they asked Libra if she was sleepwalking. She said that she probably was. They revealed to Libra that they are helping Summonine summonoidize Summonia into Summonoidia, and that they should look for the hiding place she made. Libra almost blows her cover by telling them that she is friends with Yumiko, but fortunately, she convinces them that she only short circuited. She then leads the SA's to a place far away from the hiding place, and tells them that it's there. Then, Libra sprinkles sleeping powder on them and brings them back to the lab. The SA's then wake up back in their lab, and make another summonoid, whose name is Callie, to spy on Pania and the Summonville summoners. Callie, whose actions are controlled by the SA's, is still in control of her thoughts and feelings, and deep inside, she doesn't want to help Summonine out. The only reason she is doing so, is because her actions are under the SA's control. A villager named Eleven was also born around this time. Almost a year after Callie was made, the summoners of Summonville decide to make an ally summonoid to save Summonia. They named her Linette. A few days after Linette's creaton, 7 villagers; Portal, Jacquette, Ilia, Bathsua, Fo-ur, Yunita, and Avelin (one of the villagers who helped Yumiko) make summonoid versions of themselves to help Linette in her mission to bring Summonoidia back to Summonia. Their summonoid versions are known as El-even (Portal's), Ni-ine (Jacquette's), Se-even (Ilia's), Fi-ive (Bathsua's), Fo-ur (Fo-ur's, with the same name as her creator), Three-ee (Avelin's), and Yunita (Yunita's, with the same name as her creator). The villagers also make a summonoid named Si-ix. Their summonoid versions, along with Si-ix, are known as the Number Summonoids. The Number Summonoids are very natural, and don't have expression switches. Linette herself, is also very natural and doesn't have an expression switch. E-eight then joins the Number Summonoids' team. Shorty after being made, Linette, along with some summoner warriors, make their own hideout. The summoner warriors find some of Summonine's summonoids outside, along with a captured mage. They try to save the mage, but the summonoids team up and are able to transform both the mage and the summoner warriors into summonoids. Immediately after being transformed into a summonoid, the mage, now known as Summonoidette, falls under Summonine's control and starts helping Summonine complete her plan. 3 years after Linette and the Number Summonoids' creation, Callie, stays at the Summotel. Somehow, Callie temporarily regains control over her actions. When Callie meets Pania and the Number Summonoids, she introduces herself as Two-o. One day, however, Three-ee falls under the Donutbot's control, and tries to put Fo-ur, Se-even, and E-eight under the Donutbot's control. Fo-ur and Se-even resist, and are taken to Cakevillage to meet the Donutbot. E-eight, however, falls under the Donutbot's control, but still retains control over his/her thoughts and feelings. The remaining Number Summonoids then arrange a meeting. Callie decides to stay at the Summotel until Fo-ur and Se-even are saved, Yunita decides to find a cure for E-eight, and the rest, along with Fi-fifteen, sail to Cakevillage and save Fo-ur and Se-even. Callie changes her mind and decides to go with the other Number Summonoids. The Donutbot, however, sails from Cakevillage to the Summotel on his own, while the 2 captured Number Summonoids are protected by the Donutbot's soldiers back at Cakevillage. Before the remaining Number Summonoids are able to set sail to Cakevillage, an enemy villager named Systelis, who is a spy of the Donutbot, sails to the Summotel and goes in their boat. She then offers to put some chips in Fi-fifteen and the Number Summonoids' villaginds and tells them that those chips will protect them from the Donutbot's control, even though they would actually put them under his control. Fi-fifteen knows that she is a spy of the Donutbot, and refuses her offer, but Systelis manages to put chips in Fi-fifteen's, Ni-ine's, and Si-ix's villaginds. Fortunately, Callie, Fi-ive, and El-even were able to escape. The Donutbot arrives at the Summotel, and the charmed summonoids, along with a charmed Fi-fifteen, go to him. He tries to make them say they are robotic, but they break free from his control, since they didn't want to be robotic. Callie then fights the Donutbot, and the Donutbot short circuits. She then changes her mind once more, and decides to stay at the Summotel, as she originally wanted to. Fi-fifteen, Ni-ine, and Si-ix then sail to Cakevillage, while El-even chooses to stay with Callie at the Summotel. However, Callie falls under the SA's control again, and goes to the summonoid hideout. Pania then sleeps on her bed that day. Suddenly, some enemy summonoids take her to the summonoid hideout and transform her into a summonoid. When she wakes up, Pania asks what the summonoids did to her. They tell her that they transformed her into a summonoid. These summonoids manage to put her under their control, but not completely. Pania still retains control over her thoughts and feelings, but her actions are now controlled by these enemy summonoids. She is then sent on a mission to go to the Summotel, transform it into a summonoidizer, and use it to help complete Summonine's plan. Pania goes into the Summotel, but fortunately resists the summonoids' control and sleeps in her bed again. The summoners find her, and give her a protective ribbon. She puts it on, and regains full control over herself. The summoners also make a protective ribbon for Callie, and try to find her. When they found her, Callie puts the protective ribbon the summoners gave her on, and finally regains full control over herself. Meanwhile, Serendipity, with her feelings still disabled arrives at Epopt St., a currently non-summonoidized village, to summonoidize its villagers into summonoids. At the summonoid lab, SA #2 wants to turn Serendipity's feelings back on, so Serendipity can choose for herself whether to help the ally villagers out, or continue her mission to turn everyone into summonoids. SA #1 at first refuses, since he wants to ensure that Serendipity will help Summonine out, but then agrees, after he thinks that letting Serendipity choose for herself would be nice, and turns Serendipity's feelings on. Back at Epopt St., Serendipity regains her feelings and control over herself, and enjoys her time there. But a few days later, SA #1 changes his mind and wants to disable Serendipity's feelings again, to ensure that she will help Summonine in her plan, and runs to Serendipity's expression switch to turn her feelings back off, but SA #2 stops him and suggests that they put the switch in the middle, so Serendipity will still be able to choose for herself, while only partially having feelings, as she will more likely choose to help Summonine out than if her feelings were completely on, and SA #1 would like Serendipity to do that, but she will also have the choice of choosing to continue helping the ally villagers out, which SA #2 kind of likes. They do so, and Serendipity starts to think of whether she should continue helping the ally villagers out, or if she should continue her mission to turn everyone into summonoids.